ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tooth Hurty
Tooth Hurty is the 6th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Ren: Man, my mouth has been hurtin' all day. Jen: I don't remember punching you in the jaw? Ren: Ha, ha. Gavin: Sounds like you gotta cavity. Ren: No way, heroes don't get cavities. Jen: That's what you said about colds. Ren: Gav, cast a spell to get rid of this pain. Gavin: Sorry dude, no-can-do. Ren: "groans" Fine, dentist. Jen: Let's go. {Cut to dentist office} Gavin: I hope Ren's doing ok. Jen: He's fine. Hex: Hello Tennyson. Ren: Hex! Don't tell me you're my dentist. Hex: Not hexactly. Ren: Did you just use a pun with your name? Caroline: Somnus! I'm sorry, he was a pain to listen to. Hex: Now, to bring all of Tennysons fears to life. Caroline: I love messing with the Tennyson family. Hex: It's fun, isn't it. Caroline: Oh yeah. {Cut to school} Ren: School, why am I in school? Teacher: Today, we're doing Geometry for the whole day! Ren: Oh my god, I'm in a nightmare. Teacher: Tennyson, you're up. Ren: You want me to solve the equation? Teacher: Yes. Ren: Um..."slams watch" Diamondhead: Dang it, diamonds can't help with math. Teacher: Not unless you bribe me. Diamondhead: Really? Teacher: No, detention! teacher pulls a lever and a trap door opens, having Ren falling in Diamondhead: This all happened when Hex came in, this is his fault but what is he looking for? "detransforms" Ren: Already? {Cut to Ren's mind} Hex: Anything? Caroline: No. Hex: We need to find Ren's number one biggest fear. Caroline: He use to be afraid of clowns, but that's out the door. Hex: Wait, that was number one? Caroline: Yeah, it says it was replaced with vampires. Hex: Vampires, how pathetic. {Cut to Ren's room} Ren: Why are we in my room? closest door handle jiggles, then out comes a vampire Vampire: I vant your blood! Ren: I'm not scared of you anymore, Prof. Grahmington's Haunted Horror fixed that. Vampire: Vhat! Ren: You heard me, fang face. vampire melted, crying in agony; Hex and Caroline burst through the door Hex: That was suppose to work! Caroline: Stupid brat got over that fear. Ren: Fear, you're trying to use that against me. Hex: Duh! Ren: "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Cannonbolt: Whoa, Cannony got an upgrade. rolls into ball form, knocking Hex and Caroline Cannonbolt: Now they're the ones sleeping. {Cut to room} Dentist: What am I suppose to do with that? the chair was Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt, all sprawled out Hours later... Gavin: So? Ren: My face is numb, I'm super loopy and no more cavity. Dentist: He just needs his rest. Jen: How much anesthesia did you use? Dentist: None, I just found him passed out long enough to get rid of his cavity and wisdom teeth. Ren: I see butterflies dancing with unicorns. Gavin: Uh... Jen: This is why I hate the dentist. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Jen Tennyson *Gavin Levin Villains *Hex *Caroline Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Cannonbolt (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes